


Imprisoned

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack (post Miracle Day) has fixed his vortex manipulator and landed on a random planet. He run into the Doctor, but not either of his Doctors, this one's younger, and doesn't know him, but he will once they get captured and are forced to participate in what is usually Jack's favorite past time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

Imprisoned

 

“It works!” Jack cried as he materialized on an unknown planet. “Looks like I’m not grounded anymore Doctor!” He was so happy that he didn’t realize that he wasn't completely alone.

“Did someone call me?” A young looking blonde man emerged from the bushes wearing a Victorian cricketing uniform and white trainers.

“That depends, who are you?” Jack asked warily. He knew that his Doctors weren’t the man’s first and second lives and wondered if this could be a younger version of him.

“I’m the Doctor, and you are?” He held his hand out like a gentleman.

“Captain Jack Harkness; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He couldn’t help but wear his most winning and flirtatious smile. This Doctor was quite handsome, not as good looking as the brunette that he knew, but still undeniably handsome.

The Doctor smiled in return, not the same sort of smile that Jack was wearing, but a sweet and slightly shy smile. “Perhaps you could help me locate my friends. One is a young woman with short dark hair; the other is a ginger man younger than you.”

“I’d be happy to help you Doctor. Where should we start?” Jack leaned against a nearby tree and quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure.” The Doctor pulled out his lucky coin and flipped it. When he looked at how the coin landed he knew which way to go and pointed in front of him. “This way.”

Jack followed the Doctor when he passed in front of him. They walked through the foliage and tried not to stumble over the hidden roots and rocks. “So Doctor, what are your friend’s names?”

“Their names are Tegan and Turlough. They travel with me in my TARDIS through space and time.” The Doctor explained even though he doubted the man with him would believe a word of it, most didn’t.

“Sounds like fun. I’m a bit of a time traveler myself, but I use a vortex manipulator.” Jack held out his wrist and pulled up his coat sleeve to show the Doctor.

The Doctor was shocked to find someone other than a Time Lord that traveled as he did. They spent the rest of their walk discussing time travel and far off planets, though Jack made sure not to mention anything that the Doctor wasn’t supposed to know about yet.

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn’t notice the guardsmen coming at them until it was too late to run. They were captured and quite literally thrown into a cell together. Jack landed on his back and the Doctor landed on Jack’s chest.

The Doctor lifted himself and looked at Jack. When he realized just how close their faces were he blushed. “Sorry about that, are you alright?”

“I’m just fine Doc, and you?” Jack decided he liked seeing the Doctor blush.

“I’m fine.” He moved away from Jack and sat down on the cell floor.

“Good.” Jack smiled at him as he sat up. “Say Doctor, do you know where we are?”

“Specifically; no, generally; we’re in the northern hemisphere of the planet seven eight in the tenth star system.” He answered.

Jack’s eyes widened. “Do you know what the year is?”

The Doctor became a little worried; it seemed as his new friend knew something he didn’t. He took out his pocket watch and opened it. “The Earth year is 2020, why?”

“I’ve heard of this planet, and now I know just what they plan on doing to us.” With the thoughts that were going through Jack’s head he worried he’d never be able to look his doctor in the eyes again, sure he’d wanted this to happen, just not like this.

The Doctor, never being known as a patient man, had to know what Jack meant. “What do you think they’re going to do to us?”

“It’s not actually what they’ll do; it’s more like what they’ll have us do to, or with each other.” Jack didn’t want to say it; he hoped the Doctor would figure it out.

“That still doesn’t tell me what will happen Jack.” This Doctor’s naiveté is going to be Jack’s downfall.

This may be the only time where Jack hated his favorite subject. “On this planet, during this time, the prisons would put two or more people into a cell and televise them” Jack paused to find the right word “shagging.”

The Doctor blushed and cleared his throat. “And you think this is what they’ll make us do.”

“I know it.” Jack sighed. He’d never deny wanting to shag the Doctor, but he’d always imagined one of his Doctors, and in the TARDIS or at Torchwood. Jack had kinks to spare, but this was not one of them.

“How long do you think we have?” The Doctor was visibly nervous.

“FIVE MINUTES.” A voice said over the loud speaker making both men jump.

“I think that answered your question Doctor.” Jack looked at him with a cheeky smile, but it faded quickly. The Doctor was pacing and running his hand through his hair nervously. Jack stood and stepped in front of him. He put his hands on the blonde’s shoulders to stop him and waited for the man to look at him. “Calm down Doctor. I won’t hurt you, and if we want out of here so we can find Tegan and Turlough we need to play by their rules.”

The Doctor nodded. Jack was right; doing what they were told was the best way to survive. “Alright, so how are we..?”

“Just let me take care of everything.” Jack cupped the Doctor’s face and slowly went in for a kiss, giving him the opportunity to back away and time to realize what was going to happen. When they did kiss it was chaste and simple. When the Doctor didn’t back away Jack deepened the kiss.

The Doctor responded to the kiss and stepped closer to Jack. This caused the captain to smile into the kiss and wrap his arm around the Time Lord’s waist. Jack ran his fingers through the Doctor’s hair and slid his tongue along the other man’s lips. He was granted access and felt arms wrap around his waist.

The Doctor slid his hands up Jack’s chest and began unbuttoning his dark blue shirt. When he’d finished Jack shrugged off his Army surplus overcoat, slid his suspenders off his shoulders and let the Doctor untuck his shirt and push it off his shoulders before breaking the kiss to remove his white T-shirt.

The Doctor looked up and down Jack’s well-muscled chest. “Like what you see?” He nodded and kissed Jack.

The half-naked captain decided that it was the blonde Time Lord’s turn to lose a few layers. He pushed the red trimmed tan overcoat off his shoulders and pulled the sweater waistcoat over his head. As soon as their lips made contact again Jack began working on the buttons of the Doctor’s white shirt. After the shirt was completely undone he trailed his kisses down the younger man’s neck to his chest.

Jack stopped just above his pectorals and looked up into the blue eyes that had been watching him. He gave the owner of moonstone colored spheres a sly smirk before standing up straight and winking at him. Jack grabbed their overcoats and laid them out to make and more comfortable spot on the floor. The Doctor watched as he laid down on the coats and beckoned him to do the same.

When the Doctor had done as suggested Jack returned to showering his chest and stomach with kisses, licks, and nips. Jack paid special attention to his nipples; rolling them between his finger and thumb, sucking, and flicking them with his tongue. Each little act caused the normally controlled man gasp, moan, and writhe. Jack took pride in knowing that he was the reason that the Doctor was in this state, and that thought went straight to his groin.

The Doctor squirmed as the captain kissed and licked a trail down his stomach to the top of his trousers, having paused to suck and tease his bellybutton. Jack looked up as if to ask permission. A nod was his only answer. The sapphire blue eyed man nodded back then easily unfastened the tan trousers. The Doctor lifted his hips to help make it easier for Jack to remove his trousers and pants.

Once Jack had exposed the blonde’s prick he saw just how much he’d aroused the man. The former time agent took the Time Lord’s leaking member in hand and began stroking. The delicious moans that erupted from the younger man caused Jack’s own penis to harden more, if that was even possible. The captain licked the tip of the throbbing member before engulfing all he could.

The Doctor watched as nearly his entire prick was taken in by the brunette man. Jack noticed he was being watched and winked before he began using every trick he had up his metaphoric sleeves. He sucked and swallowed around the warm organ before licking it from base to head while fondling the blonde’s bollox.

“Jack.” The Doctor moaned. “Stop, I’m about to…”

Jack kissed the Doctor and looked into his foggy blue eyes. “Cum for me Doc.”

That’s all it took for the Time Lord to come undone. Jack stoked him with one hand as he rode out his orgasm and unfastened his own trousers with the other. As the Doctor caught his breath Jack finished completely stripping them both before returning to his position above the blonde. A kiss is all it took to regain the slightly thinner man’s attention. “Ready for more?”

“I think so.” The Doctor answered a little unsure.

Jack gave him a smile and a quick peck on the lips. “Just tell me if it hurts.” He began inserting one cum covered finger into the arse of the man beneath him. He could tell that his friend was feeling a bit discomfort by the scrunching of his face, but there was no pain so he kept going until his whole finger was in. He stretched the Doctor with the one finger before inserting a second. When both were in Jack looked at the blonde and noticed a tear. Jack instantly wiped it away and kissed the Doctor sweetly. “Why didn’t you say something?”

He opened his eyes and looking into those of the other man. “Because I didn’t want you to stop.”

Jack rested his forehead against the Doctor’s and smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He continued to stretch the muscle until he felt the Doctor was ready. He then positioned himself and looked down into the blonde’s moonstone eyes. He smiled and nodded to Jack. With one strong thrust the captain joined them at last. Both cried out in pleasure and pain. Jack kissed the handsome man under him until he started squirming.

“Move Jack.” The Doctor groaned as he ground against Jack.

The captain did as he was told, but the pace was agonizingly slow and sensual. Jack was going to enjoy what was probably his only chance to make love to the Doctor even if the incarnation involved barely knew him. He took his time and kissed the Doctor slowly as he ran his fingers through his soft yellow hair.

Jack moved to kissing and nipping the man’s neck and shoulders. The Doctor reclined his neck to give him better access and hummed in approval when Jack found a particularly sensitive spot. The Doctor glided his hands over Jack’s muscular body bringing him closer. He teased the captain’s nipples which earned him a low growl. The Doctor smirked and continued his ministrations. Jack picked up the pace and started stroking the Gallifreyan’s member. The Time Lord arched into the captain in hopes of creating more friction between their bodies.

“Jack…harder…faster.” The Doctor gave him a pleading look.

How could he say no to that face, not that he wanted to. Jack straightened up, much to the Doctor’s dismay, and grabbed his lover’s hips. As soon as he settled into the new position he began pounding into the beautiful man’s tight hole with little mercy. The Doctor writhed and moaned deliciously, even uttering Jack’s name a time or two. When Jack had found the right pace he returned one hand to the Time Lord’s leaking member and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

With the punishing treatment he was receiving it wasn’t long before the Doctor felt a familiar tightening sensation. Jack was feeling it too and returned to his previous position and finally found the Gallifreyan’s sweet spot. He knew it by the way the Doctor dug his nails into Jack’s hips emitted the sexiest moan Jack had ever heard. He continued to hit the spot, reducing the man beneath him to a mass of moaning, panting, sweat, and need.

“Jack, I’m so close.” His foggy blue eyes gazed into eyes as blue as Metebelis III sapphires.

“So am I.” He would make the Doctor cum first; he needed to see his face. Jack tightened his grip on the Doctor’s member and thrust a bit harder. He could see that the blonde was just about to climax, he was just in need of a little push. “Cum for me again.” He requested in his most sultry voice.

Jack’s name ripped through the Doctor’s throat as he came hard over their chests and the captain’s hand. Seeing, feeling, and hearing the Time Lord’s climax pushed Jack over the edge as well. He cried the Gallifreyan’s chosen title loud and long and his filled the man with his essence before collapsing.

A few minutes later Jack rolled to lie next to the Doctor just in time for the door to their cell to open. “You are free to go when you are ready.” All Jack could do was give the guard a thumb up.

When the pair had caught their breath they dressed and ran out of there as fast as their weary legs would carry them until they reached the TARDIS and collapsed again.

“Doctor! Doctor where are you?!” Tegan’s voice came from their left.

“Over here Tegan!” The Doctor straightened his posture despite the twinge in his back.

She walked into the clearing and smiled before turning to yell behind her. “Turlough, he’s at the TARDIS.” She turned back to the Doctor when the ginger man came into view. “Where were you, and who’s your friend?”

“This is Captain Jack Harkness, and we were looking for you two until we were captured.” The Doctor explained.

“How did you get away?” Turlough asked.

“We used a bit of cunning, skill, and just a dash of underhanded trickery.” Jack told him with a straight face.

“Well I think we should get out of here before you get into any more trouble.” Tegan suggested.

“She’s right, you wouldn’t want to get into trouble again would you Doc?” Jack winked as he stood and helped the Doctor up.

The Doctor tried to hide his blush as he stood, what he couldn’t hide was the pain in his lower back. His face scrunched in pain as he straightened.

“Are you alright Doctor?” Tegan looked at his concerned.

“He’s fine; he just slipped and fell hard.” Jack lied.

“Right.” The Doctor dug in his coat pocket and pulled out the TARDIS key for Tegan. “You two head in while I say goodbye to Jack.”

Tegan unlocked the door and she and Turlough went inside to wait for the Doctor.

The Doctor turned and looked at Jack. The captain smiled at him and held out his hand. “Well Doctor, I don’t know about you, but I had fun.”

“I assure you Jack, I did as well.” The Doctor took Jack’s hand, expecting to simply receive a friendly handshake. Instead he was pulled close and kissed one last time. When they parted he gave Jack a sweet smile. “I hope I’ll see you again.” The Doctor told him before entering the TARDIS.

“You will Doctor, you will.” Jack wore a bitter sweet smile as he entered the coordinates for modern day Cardiff into his vortex manipulator and dematerialized.


End file.
